gleefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Dalton Academy Warblers
Los Dalton Academy Warblers, comúnmente conocidos como The Warblers en español Los Silbadores, es el club Glee de la Academia Dalton, un colegio privado al cual sólo asisten varones. Es un coro a capella. Ellos no tienen un director; en vez de eso, eligen cada año a tres estudiantes de los cursos más avanzados, quienes vigilan y dirigen las prácticas, así como eligen las canciones que usarán para competir. Estos 3 estudiantes conforman el Consejo de The Warblers. En la segunda temporada, los coros de los Warblers eran hechos en realidad por el Tufts University Beelzebubs, un grupo a capella real compuesto también solamente por hombres. Este grupo hizo los coros en todas las canciones de los Warblers de la segunda temporada, excepto Blackbird. A partir de la tercera temporada, los coros de sus canciones ya no son vocalizados por Beelzebubs sino por los mismos actores. Entre sus miembros actuales se destacan Sebastian Smythe, Hunter Clarington y Trent Nixon. En la segunda temporada también era conformado y liderado por Blaine Anderson (hasta su transferencia al William McKinley High School en la tercera temporada), y por Kurt Hummel. Miembros conocidos Ex-miembros Blaine.jpg|'Blaine Anderson' Entra antes de Never Been Kissed. Abandona en The Purple Piano Project. Ahora es el director. |link=Blaine Anderson Lwg.png|'Tristan' Entra antes de Loser Like Me. |link=Blaine Anderson Hunter.jpg|'Hunter Clarington' (Capitán) Entra antes de Dynamic Duets.|link=Hunter Clarington Tumblr ls9rcber8J1r10loyo1 500.jpg|'Sebastian Smythe' Entra antes de The First Time.|link=Sebastian Smythe Riker Lynch 10.jpg|'Jeff Sterling' Entra antes de Special Education.|link=Jeff Sterling CurtMega.jpg|'Nick Duval' Entra antes de Special Education.|link=Nick Duval Thad.png|'Thad Harwood' Entra antes de Special Education.|link=Thad Harwood Vlcsnap-2010-11-23-20h06m30s28.png|'David Thompson' Entra antes de Never Been Kissed.|link=David Thompson 300px-Kurt 4 Season.jpg|'Kurt Hummel' Entra en Special Education. Abandona en Born This Way.|link=Kurt Hummel Wes.jpg|'Wesley Montgomery' Entra antes de Never Been Kissed. Se gradúa antes de la tercera temporada.|link=Wesley Montgomery Tumblr lidntkW3Om1qi7b23o1 500.png|'Trent Nixon' Entra antes de Special Education. Expulsado en Thanksgiving. Reincorporado antes de Love, Love, Love.|link=Trent Nixon = Competencias de coros Seccionales 2011 *'Hey, Soul Sister'de Train por'' Blaine. '''Regionales 2011' *'Candles'de Hey Monday ''por' Blaine y Kurt. *Raise Your Glass de ''P!nk ''por Blaine.thumb|200px|Los Warblers en el anuario de Dalton Academy de la generación 2010-2011 '''Regionales 2012 *'Stand'de Lenny Kravitz por Sebastian. *'Glad You Came' de The Wanted ''por Sebastian. '''Seccionales 2013' *'Whistle'de Flo Rida ''por Hunter. *'Live While We're Young de One Direction por Sebastian. '''Invitacionales 2015 *'My Sharona' de The Knack por Tristan. *'You Spin Me Round (Like a Record)' de Dead or Alive por Tristan. Solos en competencias *Blaine y Sebastian (3 solos) *Kurt y Hunter (1 solo) Miembros actuales y anteriores Curiosidades *El nombre completo del coro es Dalton Academy Warblers, como fue leído por Will en Never Been Kissed, pero la forma más común de llamarlos es sólo The Warblers. *Los actores que interpretan a The Warblers han grabado más canciones fuera de la serie, pero no han sido mostradas en Glee ya que es un proyecto paralelo. **'Fireflies' de Owl City. Cantada por Jon Hall. (John) **'California Gurls '''de ''Katy Perry ft. Snoop Dogg. Cantada por Jon Hall. **'Firework '''de ''Katy Perry. ''Cantada por Jon Hall. **'Little Lion Man/Just The Way You Are de ''Mumford & Sons/Bruno Mars. ''Cantada por Jon Hall. ** '''Just The Way You Are de Bruno Mars. Cantada por John Hall **'Breakeven '''de ''The Script.' '''Cantada por Jon Hall. **'Dynamite de Taio Cruz. Cantada por Jon Hall. **'''Dynamite/Love The Way You Lie/Teenage Dream '''de Taio Cruz/Rihanna ft. Eminem/Katy Perry. Cantada por Jon Hall. *Además de New Directions, ''The Warblers''' es el único Glee Club en tener un álbum exclusivamente dedicado a ellos (Glee: The Music Presents The Warblers). *Casi nunca se ha visto a ninguno de sus miembros salir sin su uniforme, incluso cuando no están en la escuela, excepción de Blaine, Kurt y Sebastian. *Son conocidos por ser un coro a capella, pero han sido ayudados por instrumentos en algunas canciones, como por ejemplo en Blackbird y Somewhere Only We Know. *El actor que interpreta al miembro de los Warblers Trent Nixon ya había aparecido como extra en la primera temporada de la serie como alumno del William McKinley High School. También aparece como extra en la segunda temporada, en el episodio The Substitute. *Nunca los hemos visto competir en las nacionales. *El uniforme que usan muy parecido al de la película ''El club de los poetas muertos. *Son el único coro que se ha visto en Glee usan el mismo uniforme en todas las competencias. *La traducción de su nombre para Latinoamérica es Los silbadores (en los episodios en español latino) o Los trineros (los episodios subtìtulados), mientras que en la versión española se les suele decir Los gorriones. *En la Cuarta Temporada, en el episodio Thanksgiving, no se ven los mismos Silbadores que el la Segunda Temporada y Tercera Temporada. Solo unos pocos, el resto es diferente. Canciones Segunda Temporada Tercera Temporada Cuarta Temporada Sexta Temporada Galería Dalton.png Glee Dalton Warblers Yearbook.jpg Warblers.jpg BlaineSeason3.jpeg CurtMega.jpg Riker Lynch 10.jpg Tumblr ls9rcber8J1r10loyo1 500.jpg Wes.jpg fghghfh.jpg gfhkiuknbnmkgu.jpg descarga (7).jpg descarga (6).jpg descarga (5).jpg descarga (4).jpg descarga (3).jpg descarga (2).jpg descarga (1).jpg dalton.jpg 181b61639843860350b02a6638e1633b4f6b55bf-Glee-Glad-You-Came.jpg 181b61639843860350b02a6638e1633b4f6b55bf-Glee-Glad-You-Came.jpg BlaineSeason3.jpeg CurtMega.jpg Dalton.jpg Dalton.png Descarga (1).jpg Descarga (2).jpg Descarga (3).jpg Descarga (5).jpg Descarga (6).jpg Descarga (7).jpg Fghghfh.jpg Gfhkiuknbnmkgu.jpg Glee Dalton Warblers Yearbook.jpg Riker Lynch 10.jpg Thad.png Titusmakinjr 1298576962.jpg Tumblr lidntkW3Om1qi7b23o1 500.png Tumblr ls9rcber8J1r10loyo1 500.jpg Vlcsnap-2010-11-23-20h06m30s28.png Warblers.jpg Wes.jpg WarblersCouncil.gif Profe Frances.jpg Gfedsdfc.png ImagesCATS4V8E.jpg Klainefuneral.jpg Pavarotti.jpg Pavarotti2.jpg David.png David Backflip.png Tumblr lmey22zc1v1qbddf3o1 500.jpg Tumblr lv0x6haak71qjslnwo1 500.jpg 9463782-large.jpg 660px-TheFirstTime Warblers Blaine.jpg Warblers76.jpg Jeff en Animal 1.PNG Jeff en Animal 2.PNG Jeff en Bills Bills Bills.jpg Jeff en Blackbird.PNG Jeff en Candles.PNG Glee thewarblers.jpg WarblersCouncil.gif Stand Warblers.jpg WarblersCouncil.gif Dalton-academy-glee-hero-shirt-womens design.png Glee Dalton Warblers Yearbook.jpg Place 2x16 dalton academy hallway klaine warblers.jpg Place 2x16 dalton academy hallway warblers.jpg Place 2x16 dalton academy room klaine pavarotti coffin.jpg Place 2x16 dalton academy room warblers council.jpg Place 2x16 dalton academy room warblers kurt black.jpg Place 3x05 dalton academy stairs roof.jpg Glee thewarblers.jpg ImagesCATS4V8E.jpg Klainefuneral.jpg Pavarotti.jpg 311glee ep311 sc9 161.jpg 315990 266238366753070 198785133498394 732566 211997448 n.jpg 424869 10150631392842044 55482772043 9094438 726831326 n.jpg Sebastian 3x08 bitch face.jpg Sebastian 3x14 blackmail.jpg Sebastian 3x14 cute.jpg Sebastian beer.jpg Sebastian serenading teacher.jpg Sebastian smile.jpg Sebastian smiling.jpg Sebastiannaassadadda.jpg Stand SM.jpg Klaine 2x10 baby it's cold outside looks sits.jpg Klaine 2x10 baby it's cold outside looks smile.jpg Klaine 2x11 bills bills bills smile.jpg Klaine 2x12 gap outside.jpg Klaine 2x12 gap support.jpg Klaine 2x12 i'm in love.jpg Klaine 2x12 lima bean i'm in love with you.jpg Klaine 2x12 lima bean not it all.jpg Klaine 2x12 lima bean puppies.jpg Klaine 2x12 lima bean puppies cute.jpg Klaine 2x12 lima bean st valentine.jpg Klaine 2x12 lima bean when harry met sally.jpg Klaine 2x12 when i get you alone kurt face 01.jpg Klaine 2x12 when i get you alone kurt face 02.jpg Klaine 2x15 animal sexy face pose.jpg Klaine 2x15 animal silence.jpg Klaine 2x15 mirror sexy faces.jpg Klaine 2x15 the lima bean coffee.jpg Klaine 2x15 the lima bean sue.jpg Klaine 2x16 blaine epiphany.jpg Klaine 2x16 first kiss.jpg Klaine 2x16 kiss one.jpg Klaine 2x16 kiss two.jpg Klaine 2x16 pavarotti funeral.jpg Klaine 2x16 pavarotti funeral blaine.jpg Klaine 2x16 pavarotti funeral kurt.jpg Klaine 2x16 regionals backstage.jpg Klaine 2x16 regionals backstage looks.jpg Klaine 3x01 the lima bean look blaine.jpg GrantGustin.png tumblr_lzx44lN76U1qhw9vxo1_500.gif Videos thumb|right|300px ]] [[Archivo:The Warblers - 3 Best Performances|thumb|left|300px|Hey, Soul Sister'']] Categoría:Agrupaciones Categoría:Coros Categoría:Ramas de New Directions